Unstructured data is a large and fast growing portion of assets for companies and often represents 70% to 80% of online data. Analyzing and managing this unstructured data is a high priority for many companies. Further, as companies implement enterprise-wide content management (such as information classification and enterprise search) and as the volume of data in the enterprises continues to increase, establishing a data management strategy becomes more challenging.
Backup management also faces challenges to manage large amounts of unstructured data. Backup systems are required to process increasing amounts of data while meeting time constraints of backup windows.